1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved system for converting an automatic embroidery machine from one type of work to another type of work and, in particular, to an improved apparatus, system, and method for adapting a cap frame driver unit or sash so that it can be quickly mounted to and dismounted from the tubular frame holder, arms, or sash on an automatic embroidery machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automated embroidery machine has one or more heads for performing embroidery functions on a workpiece, such as garment or hat. The head contains needles with different colors of thread for stitching a design on the workpiece. The head is mounted to a chassis and is stationary. A mechanized carriage is located adjacent to the head for manipulating a sash through a range of motions. The sash extends outward from the chassis directly below the head. The sash receives and retains a frame which supports the workpiece itself. The carriage thereby moves the sash and frame to articulate the workpiece relative to the head. The workpiece is secured to the frame so that it can be precisely moved by a carriage as intricate embroidery operations are performed. The movement of the carriage is controlled by commands from a computer.
Typical embroidery machines require a different sash and frame for the various types of workpieces. For example, if the workpiece is a garment that can be readily stretched flat, such as a shirt or jacket (commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cflat workxe2x80x9d), the fabric of the garment is usually placed in and stretched flat by a hoop-type frame. Another type of attachment or frame is used for embroidering caps, which cannot be readily stretched flat by a hoop due to their curvature. The term xe2x80x9ccapxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to all types of headgear on which embroidering is performed, including certain hats.
The requirement of a different sash and frame for each type of workpiece causes a significant delay when the embroidery machine has to be reconfigured from, for example, flat work to caps. In order to remove the flat work components, numerous screws or other fasteners must be manually removed from the tubular sash and carriage. The cap sash and frame are then installed by a similar process by attaching them to the carriage with fasteners. This sequence of steps may need to be repeated for each head on an embroidery machine. Thus, for an embroidery machine having many heads, the down time for the machine and the manual labor required to perform to the changeover are quite significant. Consequently, there is a need to make the adaptation of an embroidery machine from one type of workpiece to another type of workpiece much more efficient in the changeover process than the prior art allows. Such an improvement would be highly desirable in the embroidery business.
One embodiment of the present invention comprises an improved system for converting an automatic embroidery machine from one type of work to another type of work. In particular, the present invention is designed to adapt a cap frame driver unit or sash so that it can be quickly mounted to and dismounted from the tubular frame sash, holder or arms on an automatic embroidery machine. This function is achieved by configuring or modifying the arms of a cap frame sash with additional braces so that the cap frame sash, ideally, snaps into a tubular frame sash.
The tubular frame sash has arms that are equipped with clips that readily engage and disengage the additional braces on the cap frame sash in a quick-release fashion, as well as those of tubular frames. As a result, there is no need to remove the tubular frame sash from the embroidery machine when a user desires to embroider caps. Instead, the flat work frame is simply snapped out of the arm clips of the tubular frame sash, and the cap frame sash is snapped into the tubular frame sash in its place in its place.
The present invention makes use of spring clips, locating pins, and complementary sockets, so there is no need to remove or attach any fasteners. Thus, there is no longer a requirement to remove tubular sash for each type of workpiece when the embroidery machine is reconfigured to embroider a different type of workpiece. An embroidery machine equipped with the sashes and frames constructed in accordance with the present invention is much more efficient during changeover than prior art devices.